One goal in the development of power transistor devices as used e.g. in automotive and industrial applications is to provide a high blocking voltage and a low on-state resistance. Lateral transistor structures have the advantage that the blocking voltage can be adjusted by scaling of a drift region. It is desirable to develop design concepts providing a high blocking voltage and a low on-state resistance.